plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ultra-Zombot 6000
The Ultra-Zombot 6000, also known as the Mega Zombot 6000 is a Zombot machine built by Dr. Zomboss that first appeared in the E3 trailer for Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare as a boss, but didn't actually make it into the final game. It is then seen in its sequel on Z-Tech Factory as an environment modifier and on Zombopolis as the final objective/boss. Appearances The Zombot is known to appear frequently throughout the Garden Warfare series. It was first seen in the E3 trailer for Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare as a boss. It was then seen as a destroyed head in the zombies spawn on Cactus Canyon. Next, it can be seen as a battered head in Jewel Junction on a train. Finally, it can be seen in the background in Crash Course which is the last time you'll see the Zombot in Garden Warfare. In Garden Warfare 2, it makes several more major appearances. In Z-Tech Factory, copies of this Zombot are being mass-produced on some form of an assembly line, being taken headless out of a hole in the ground with a claw, taken by the claw to a concrete platform and deposited on it, and then having its head attached before blasting off into the sky. However, if enough time has passed, the Zombot appears to malfunction and step off of the platform. If this occurs, it becomes a hazard, as it will walk in a predetermined pattern around the map. Plants and zombies who touch it directly will either be thrown back and lose much of their health or simply be instantly vanquished. It will also pause from time to time to shoot balls of energy at any plant or zombie in its sight. Next, in Zombopolis, it is being prepared for launch, to battle against the plants and serve as a devastating ally for the zombies. Overall, it can be assumed that the case is that either there's more than one Zombot, and/or it's the same model (as can be seen in Z-Tech Factory). Gallery BxZoggn.jpg|The Zombot in the E3 Trailer of Garden Warfare in Garden Ops (this never happens in-game) Thezombothaslanded.jpg|The Zombot after landing on Main Street in another trailer for Garden Warfare, this also never happens in-game Zombotdestroyedhead.jpg|An Easter egg in Garden Warfare, the Zombot's broken, severed head in Crash Course ZombotheadAlphaGW2.jpg|A different version of the Zombot's severed head in Garden Warfare 2, seen while Z-Tech Factory is self-destructing in Graveyard Ops in very early footage Zombot zombopolis.PNG|A close up of the Zombot in the final stage of Zombopolis ZombotZombopolistrailer.jpg|The Zombot pictured in the Zombopolis trailer, seen on a screen with the Dave-bot 3000 speaking about it Plants vs Zombies GW2 20160313134521.jpg|The Zombot walking around Z-Tech Factory after malfunctioning Zombotmalfunction.jpg|Another shot of the Zombot walking around Z-Tech Factory after malfunctioning Zombotwalking.jpg|Close-up front view of the Zombot walking in Z-Tech Factory Zombotforcefieldcross.jpg|The Zombot, crossing through a laser gate that restricts players from crossing in Z-Tech Factory, after malfunctioning, seen through the Gnomish Perspective Zombotcrossingbarrier.jpg|The Zombot crossing through another laser gate in Z-Tech Factory in the trailer for the Open Beta of Garden Warfare 2 Zombotcrossinganotherbarrier.jpg|The Zombot crossing through a third barrier Zombothasgonecrazy.jpg|The Zombot immediately after malfunctioning Zombottakingstep.jpg|The Zombot taking a step in Z-Tech Factory Ultra_Zombot_giving_thumbs_up.PNG|The Zombot preparing to launch after the zombies have successfully defended it in Zombopolis Zombotdefeated.jpg|The Zombot sinking in lava, defeated, after the zombies unsuccessfully defended it in Zombopolis Zombotdestroyed.jpg|The Zombot about to collapse into lava after the plants have won the final objective in Zombopolis Zombotperfectcondition.jpg|The Zombot in perfect condition in Zombopolis Zombotshielded.jpg|The Zombot shielded, unable to be hurt, during the final objective in Zombopolis Zombotmissingarm.jpg|The Zombot missing an arm in Zombopolis Zombotarmless.jpg|The Zombot missing both arms Zombotblastoff.jpg|The Zombot actually blasting off into the sky in Zombopolis, meaning that the zombies have won Z_tech.jpg|The Zombot on the assembly line in Z-Tech Factory, preparing to blast off Zombotconfirmed.png|The Zombot walking around the Backyard Battleground in a gameplay reveal trailer, note that it cannot be found anywhere there in the final game Zombotpoweringup.jpg|The Zombot about to take flight in Z-Tech factory Zombotheadbeingattached.jpg|The Zombot's head being attached Zombotheadless.jpg|The Zombot being raised headless out of the hole in the ground in Z-Tech Factory to be brought onto the assembly platform Trivia *Its model is different from the Zombot in Plants vs. Zombies, as it has an enclosed head and shoots out lasers. *In the Junkyard section of Zombopolis a severed head of the Zombot can be seen among other damaged mechanical objects. This head is similar to the Easter eggs of his severed head in the original Garden Warfare, but has blue eyes instead of yellow eyes. **In Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare, a number of Easter eggs are seen of his head. Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 zombies Category:Mechanical zombies Category:Bosses Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 bosses Category:Zombots Category:Environment modifiers